


Once again, cherryberry Drabble for Interverse

by TichiTheTaco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide, TWdepression, Twsuicide, idk how tws work lmfao I’m doing my best here okay-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TichiTheTaco/pseuds/TichiTheTaco





	Once again, cherryberry Drabble for Interverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



“Red,” Blue called out. 

“Red,” he shouted louder. Huh, that was weird. Usually, Red would be sitting on the couch, either passed out, or watching Napstaton by this hour. When Blue got home from training, Red would be beaming with energy, and attempt to kiss him in every open spot he could reach. Blue walked over to the kitchen to see if Red was raiding the fridge again. He knows he isn’t supposed to eat too much before dinner, but he never listens. Not there, either, he thought. He sighed. Blue was beginning to question where his little Cherry could be! He climbed up the wooden stairs of their house, and walked down the hall to their shared room. He knocked on the door, hoping for an answer, and when he didn’t get one, his anxiety heightened. So, Blue barged in, not caring if he was a bit rude in doing so, and completely halted in his place at the sight he saw. Red, hanging from the ceiling, note in hand, eye sockets void of any sign of life, red streaks of dried magical residue left on his cheeks. As the door slammed shut behind him, the paper fell out of the suspended skeleton’s hand, and Blue jumped as he was broken out of his previous trance. He ran over to Red’s now seemingly lifeless body, and caught the flying note, placing it on the floor with a shaky hand. He hoisted Red up, so the noose no longer had a tight hold around his neck, and grabbed a pocket knife from the small pocket in his battle body’s chest armor. He sliced at the rope, cutting through the thick material as quickly and precisely as possible, all the while, hoisting Red up on his shoulder as high as he could reach.

“Oh god, Red, why would you do this,” Blue hiccuped out, magical tears beginning to form in the corner of his eye sockets as he cut. When the rope was completely broken, he unraveled the remains of it from his neck, and rubbed it soothingly. He began to pour green healing magic into the mostly lifeless body, hoping to resuscitate him since he had not yet dusted, when he noticed the most faint bit of dust coming from his ice-cold left hand.

“No...no nO No NO NO NO NO,” Blue screamed as he used all of his energy in a futile attempt to save his dying lover. He fell to his knees, limp body in his arms as he watched the body crumble bit by bit. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he couldn’t just kneel there and give up. His knees were weak, and his face was completely soaked with blue magic. So when the final patch began to dust, he pressed his ever-grinning mouth to the other’s, and squeezed him as tight as possible. Just like that, his love was no more. _no_ , his _life_ was no more. He was nothing without Red, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go on without him. But he still managed to pull his shaking, small frame off of the ground, gather his dust in a bag, and sprinkle it on his heart-shaped, half blue, half red locket. There was no object Red had loved more than that one, and he is sure he would have wanted that to be what his dust was spread on. As Blue placed the locket on his neck, right above his own locket of nearly identical shape and pattern, he picked up the note, and began to read it, despite the bones of his hand rattling and shaking. 

“Dear Blue, _my_ dear blue. I’m sorry. I know how much you love me, and I know how much you will hurt after this, but that is precisely why I have decided to take my own life. I would have only hurt you in the end, and you would be left with nothing but a loveless, fearful relationship if you had stayed with me. And yet, I know you still would have. Whether it be out of pity, or sheer niceness is unclear, but it doesn’t matter anymore. No longer will you need to suffer through the pain of being with someone like _me_. No longer will my lifestyle, attitude and mental health issues weigh you down. You are free to be with whomever you choose, and I will not be there to stop you, or hold you back. Basically, I don’t deserve you; I never have. I hope you are able to fulfill your true potential one day. Train with all of your might to be in the royal guard. I believe in you! As much as I loved you, you always have deserved more than an angry, depressed old skeleton such as myself, and I wish you well, my love. Scatter my dust on the locket you gave to me when you asked me to be your boyfriend. I hope you understand why I have done this, now, and I hope you don’t harbor any hatred towards me for it. It was for your own good. You will have a much better life without me. Stay safe, my Berry. Love, your Cherry, Red.” 

Blue looked up from the note, and let it fly to the ground once more. He had failed. He had failed his boyfriend, he had failed himself, but most of all, he could have done so much more. How had he not realized Red had gotten this bad? He knew he had episodes and relapses, but he _truly_ thought he didn’t deserve Blue. If he had just _payed more attention_ to his actions, his word choices, and so much more, this could have been prevented. He should have pushed him to get therapy. He should have...he should...have...but he didn’t. There was nothing he could do anymore, and the love of his life, the one he depended on in order to keep him sane down in the hellhole they were all trapped under, was gone. And he was never. Coming. _Back._


End file.
